


Biology

by lowdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene: Free to Be You and Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowdoor/pseuds/lowdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can walk with Jimmy's legs, pick something up with Jimmy's fingers, and speak with Jimmy's voice. So everything else must work too, right? (Or, Dean's a little drunk after they leave the brothel and a little curious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

Dean’s still riding high from the scene at the brothel, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he collapses into a chair back in their motel room. He couldn’t stop laughing in the Impala, even though he could feel Cas staring daggers at him from the passenger seat. Dean’s glad Cas didn’t vanish out of embarrassment – he’s having too much fun.

But their problem hasn’t been solved, Dean thinks as he pops the top off a fresh cold beer. Cas _still_ might die a virgin. And the whole incident has raised some questions Dean hadn’t really considered yet. Good thing there’s plenty of time to kill before sunrise, and Cas is pretty much stuck with him.

It’s okay when Dean keeps dirty thoughts about the angel to himself, but bringing them out into the open is a whole new ball game. It’s not like straying into such inappropriate territory is anything new for Dean Winchester, though. Especially now that he’s a couple beers in, counting the pints at the brothel and at the bar beforehand, and he’s just _curious_. 

Cas is sitting a few feet away, head cocked to the side, squinting at the low-quality motel TV. His channel surfing has landed on some shitty MTV reality show, all booze and breasts and loud music. 

“The people on this show could use my Father,” he muses aloud.

Dean snorts into his beer and reaches for the remote. Turning the set off, he takes another swig and gets more comfortable, stretching his feet out onto the adjacent chair. “So, Cas…” he starts. “I was just wondering, you know, at the brothel…”

Cas turns and his eyes narrow again. “I think you’ve had enough enjoyment from that for one night, Dean.”

Dean raises both hands in a _Don’t shoot!_ gesture. “Hey man, you can’t blame me for wondering a few things! We’ve got some down time now, and…” Dean falters, tries to come up with just _what_ he can say that will make Cas open up. Then it hits him. “I don’t know much about angels, you guys are still pretty new to this whole encyclopedia Sam and I have in the back of our heads, and I’m just trying to…learn.”

A beat passes, as Cas mulls this over in his head. But since Cas isn’t one to shy away from any opportunity for knowledge, whether it’s for him or for someone else, he stands and drops into the chair directly next to Dean. Their arms brush slightly, and Cas has clearly forgotten their ‘personal space’ chat from earlier.

Not that Dean minds, of course.

“Atta boy,” Dean smirks, and he offers Cas a drink of the beer. Cas shakes his head, his attention fixed fully on Dean’s face. 

“Continue, Dean.”

And _wow_ , those blue eyes are intense, or more intense than usual, and Dean quickly finishes his beer and opens another. He’s gonna need it if he wants to get into the good stuff. Like ripping a bandage off, he decides to launch right into it.

“So you’ve never had sex. As an angel. But Jimmy had, obviously. He’s got a daughter and all. But…there’s no, I dunno, sense memory or something left?”

It takes a moment for Cas to answer.

“I believe I could access those memories if I tried, Dean. But they’re buried very deep. Jimmy gave up so much of himself to let me in that there was not much left remaining.” A look of genuine confusion flashes across his face. “And why would I want to?”

Dean laughs. “It’s sex, man. _Sex._ It’s….awesome. You must want to sometimes, right?”

Cas shakes his head. “We angels don’t necessarily experience the same emotions and…urges that you humans do, Dean.”

“’Necessarily’, huh?” Dean arches an eyebrow. “So there’s a possibility.”

For the first time, Dean hears the angel stammer. It’s only slight, but it’s there, a few staccato syllables at the start of his next sentence. “I just meant that…for an angel, it _could_ happen.”

“Alright, alright…” This is getting fun, Dean thinks. “So you may or may not want to have sex, dodging the question again but I’ll take that. Back to Jimmy. _He_ must want to sometimes. Even if he’s not all there anymore.”

“…I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Dean really didn’t expect he’d have to explain so much in detail. Cas has been around for _literally ages_ – yet he doesn’t know the basics?

“Well, you’re still using his body. You can use his legs to walk, you can use his fingers to pick something up, you can speak with his voice. So clearly, those parts of Jimmy’s body still function. Everything else must work too, right?” 

Cas opens his mouth and Dean knows instinctively he’s about to repeat the last thing he said. So Dean cuts him off and cuts out the bullshit.

“Dicks.” He makes a vague gesture towards his own lap. “Dicks get hard, Cas.” The angel flinches at the word, and Dean entertains the idea that he’s gone too far but _dammit_ he wants to know. “It’s just biology, man. Even if you’re not…horny, or whatever. Like when you wake up. Morning wood is normal. Well, I guess you don’t really sleep, so that reason’s out, but a boner or two just pops up every so often, and you have Jimmy’s dick, so it must do that too…”

So here he is, rambling about hard-ons to an angel, which must be some kind of special level of sin, but Dean’s used to committing a blasphemous act or two. And it’s definitely not the first time Dean’s wondered about Cas’ dick; actually, he’s wondered about it a lot lately. It’s just the first time he’s decided to put it to words – and that’s probably thanks to the beer. But, he’s pretty damn happy that whole brothel experiment was a total disaster.

“You want to know if I can get an erection?” Cas deadpans, but there might be a small hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Dean shrugs. “Sorry,” he says through his best shit-eating grin, “I told you I was curious.”

Cas is silent, and Dean thinks he’s probably fucked up now. Any second now he’ll be gone in a flutter of wings. But then Cas looks Dean up and down, and points directly at Dean’s crotch.

“You mean you want to know if I can get an erection…like yours.”

Dean splutters and almost spits a mouthful of beer all over his shirt. Suddenly the air has gone out of the room, and the only sound is his own heavy breathing. Jesus, how did he miss _that_? Sure, he’d been kinda turned on since their first conversation before hitting the town, but he had everything in check. Or so he thought. Dean looks down, even though he knows he doesn’t have to, and, _yup_ , there it is: the bulge in his jeans that’s impossible to hide. Well, shit.

“Like I said,” he chuckles nervously, “they just – ah – happen.”

Cas actually does grin this time. Maybe the angel’s not as dumb as he seems, sometimes. And – _oh_. Maybe Dean had the entirely wrong idea, taking Cas to the brothel. 

“I know, Dean.”

Dean is again hyper aware of just how close Cas is sitting to him: his breath is hot in Dean’s ear. Dean can’t help himself and looks down at Cas, and he’s hard too, Dean can plainly see it. He resists the urge to reach out and touch it – yet. Dean swallows, wonders when it got so warm in the room and when he lost his grip on, well, everything tonight. He had been in such control of this situation earlier. 

“I guess you can, Cas,” he finally manages to say. Dean tries to adjust himself in the chair without being too obvious but he’s lost that battle already, hasn’t he? Meanwhile Cas just _sits there_ , no trace of shame on his face at having such an obvious hard-on in those suit pants. 

“Now what?” Cas asks, and Dean doesn’t miss how that question sounded a little too innocent.

Dean’s drank enough and wanted this long enough. Now that the opportunity’s presented itself, he’s not going to pass it up. So he cups himself roughly through his jeans, blatant and intent, a hint at what’s to come. This is happening.

“I know how we can solve our problems, Cas,” Dean replies with a pointed nod at Cas’ cock, “but we might wanna move to the bed first.”

Without a word, Cas stands up, leaving the trenchcoat crumpled on the chair as he works to undo his tie. Dean scrambles after him, and as their lips meet for the first time he hopes deeply that this isn’t actually Cas’ final night on Earth or heaven or anywhere – because this is _finally_ happening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! This fic marks the end of a long writer's block, and it's the first fic I've written in a long time - and the first in this fandom. So any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
